Going Solo The Signs that Yondu cares: Part 8
by omega1979
Summary: It's Peter's first ever Solo Mission, you can imagine how this is going to go! This story is dedicated to Cheri0427 xx
1. Chapter 1

The direct to Drinking Partners. Peter's first ever solo mission...yes nothing will be that simple

**Going Solo**

Yondu Udonta happened on the mission by chance, it was the rare moment where the Ravagers were in the sector and the buyer was desperate, very desperate meaning he would pay over the odds and everyone especially the Ravagers would be happy.

Looking over the mission, getting the information on the mark, they knew it wouldn't be easy, as he passed the information to his first mate Kraglin who out of habit read the specs out loud. "Xandarian Politician, well respected, family man, has a…" His voice trailed the end as he glanced up at his Captain in disgust, sure they may be Space Pirates, who broke laws on a whim, but even they had standards. "What a charmer". Kraglin said as he passed the pad back to his Captain. "Who you got in mind," he asked as a twisted smile reached Yondu's lips.

"Who else on the ship has that pretty blonde hair".

The idea, reached Kraglin who couldn't suppress his chuckle "Oh you are evil boss".

Peter never imagined he would ever get a mission, he was kept too busy on the Eclector doing everyone else's jobs and making beer, even though the latter had worked in his favour since the rest of the crew were so happy with him they were showing him more Ravager stuff that he needed to know, making him feel more like a part of the crew. In fact, the rest of the crew preferred his home brew so he was kept busy.

Unbeknownst to him, since he was saving the crew thousands in units, Yondu had issued an order that they had to pay the boy ten units each week to enjoy the privilege, but since no one had bothered to tell Peter this he had no idea he was sitting on a small fortune.

In fact, he was sitting in his distillery singing "Come and get your love" loudly, when Yondu had come into the room, threw a pad at him and told him to get busy studying.

Peter had gone over the mission over and over again, the feeling of unease combined with excitement, he finally had a mission, a real solo mission, and if he did good maybe Yondu would finally take him to the beach. Even though, he knew, it was a pipe dream…but it was still a dream.

The job of turning him into a girl was given to Alezduran, who using skills he had learned from making up the woman at the brothel his mother owned had pulled Peter's blond hair into a plait and placed make-up on his eyes and lips "Not too much, you need to look like a teenager, not a whore". Alezduran advised as he spun Peter's chair he could finally see his face and just stared.

He looked nothing like himself, the pastels on the eyes and lips made his face look smaller, his eyes to sparkle a bit brighter, and he had been given a manicure and pedicure so his nail normally full of dirt of some sort or another were now a pearly pink. For a moment, Peter felt a stab in his heart as he realised how much like his mother he looked and would have looked if he had been born a girl. Pleased with the results, Alezduran motioned for Peter to drop the robe he was wearing, his skin having been washed and perfumed that morning so he could help him with the dress. Peter wanted to protest as he could envision the look on the rest of the Ravagers faces as the simple dark blue dress was lifted over his head.

A few minutes later, with Peter walking as elegantly as he could in the soft shoes on the deck of the Eclector as both Alezduran and Peter made their way to the hanger, as expected all of the Ravagers, who had seen them had called Peter a pretty little girl, telling him he looked nice and that his new jewellery, of which was only a ring and pendant suited him.

If Peter didn't already know how important this was, he would have told them to go screw themselves. But he didn't want to piss off Yondu, who was sitting in his personal shuttle waiting for the pair, on seeing the Terran who was still too small for age dressed up like a girl, he twisted his lips to stop himself laughing. He knew Peter would be self-conscious already, as he saw the boy's lips, now a pretty shade of pink thin out.

Yondu had made sure he was the one to drop and retrieve the teen since he trusted no one in case it all went tits up. Even though on one had bothered to inform the boy of this, so from the slight look of nervousness that Yondu spotted, Peter thought how was there as Yondu expected him to slip up. As both Kraglin and Alezduran explained how he had modified the dress, leading Peter to wonder if Alezduran had actually designed and made the thing, as Peter swallowed the pill Kraglin was holding out and gulped down the glass of water the first mate was also holding, careful not to drip any of it on the dress.

"Ready boy". Yondu stated as he pulled the shuttle down discreetly, there was no way it could be more public and in the central city yet for some reason Yondu knew over the years a public park provided better cover!

"Call us when you've got it and got out. Until then maintain silence". Yondu advised the teen who only threw him a nod. Yondu resisted the urge to tell the boy "Good luck", hell he was still a Ravager in training, and Ravagers didn't believe in luck, only their cunning and strength.

"Got it". Peter stated as the shuttle door opened and Peter took his steps on the terrain, for a second the sunlight blinded his eyes and once again he scratched the back of his neck, out of habit as without looking back, so he didn't see the three faces of which two looked slight concerned.

"Are you sure he's ready?" Asked Kraglin as the boy took over across the park, noticing that he was walking like a girl as Alezduran had showed him, as Yondu leaned forward in his seat.

"He needs to do this". Replied the Captain, as his eyes narrowed at the sight of the boy, not wanting to raise the issue of why Peter needed a mission. Two months after he had deliberately got the boy wasted, and knowing how useless he felt, he was hoping it would raise more out of the boy. Even if Peter was still making his beer and in return was being trained in pickpocketing and stealing. Yondu since he wasn't overseeing this had heard the boy was a natural, and now he had the chance to prove it.

Then again, he was sending Peter out into the unknown as something stirred inside him and he made a quick decision.

Peter had only been to Xander a few times, normally on a look out jobs and even though he had been taught to pretend to be one, and tried to keep the look on his face as natural as possible even if he was secretly awed by the smooth lines and shiny surfaces, all around him were so many different people, dressed in light colours to the point Peter felt like he would stick out until he remembered he was dressed like a little girl, as he saw the direction he needs to be heading in.

He knew using a pad like a tourist would have drawn attention, and his intended location wasn't easy to miss, even if he didn't notice that he wasn't entirely alone, as a strong hand clamped on his shoulder.

"Oh shit". Alezduran said over his communicator, which caused Yondu still in the shuttle to look up from his own pad "What is it?" he demanded, as Alezduran zoomed in closer on his screen. "Peter's been spotted by the Corpsman…wanna abort".

"Negative". A second voice came over the pair; supplied by Kraglin, who was standing on top of a building minus his red coat which Yondu had ordered him to remove on the off chance he would be spotted. Being a criminal and well known to Xander there was always the possibility the so he was keeping look out at a distance. "He's just talking to them". The Xandarian supplied, as he begun to read the boy's lips.

Peter tried to keep his shock off his face as the Nova Corpsman, who seemed massive but in truth was no bigger than Yondu, and he looked a lot younger. He had spent so much of his life trying to avoid them. It was strange to have one so close to him and he begun to wish for a blaster even though it was impossible

"Hello little girl…why are you not in school?"

Peter suddenly realised the lack of children in the area, and remembered that it was the middle of the afternoon and raked his brain quickly, as he stammered a normal reply in his feminine voice, another trick he had learned for Alezduran.

"I go to the Tanak Valt School" Peter replied, referring to the most exclusive school on the Planet that was filled with the children of dignitaries. "They let me out early because it's my birthday tomorrow and my mum's taking me out. He said, noting the look on the Corpsman's face as he noticed the name of the school, and his face relaxed. Peter took in the pure whiteness of the uniform and begun to wonder how long that was last on the Eclector.

"Oh, so what's your name?" Perhaps be was trying to score points thinking he was the child of some big shot…typical, Peter thought as he pushed back his thoughts and said in a feminine voice.

"Petra Laeriz", the last name he had borrowed last name from Alezduran, who never used it. "My mum works there". He gestured to the opulent skyscraper he was about to enter before he was so rudely interrupted by this jackass.

"Your mother works there". The Corpsman looked up at the building.

"She's a personal assistant, she does the grunt work". Peter dropped his voice to a whisper even though threw a no one around to hear him "She says he's a bit off an asshole though…but it means I get to go to that nice school". Peter under his female guise wondered if he had gone too far, as the Corpsman blinked, and responded with a chuckle. "You're a funny one, aren't you? Bet you keep your parents on your toes?"

Oh you don't know the half of it, Peter thought to himself, but only gave a shy nod to the corpsman trying to remember he was a little teenage girl.

"Ok you can go one your way, but take this if you need it". Peter's confusion was running through his head, as he accepted the card from the Corpsman, noticing his young kind face, almost like a father…and then shook the sentimental thought from his mind.

"Corpsman Rhomann Dey". Peter read out loud, noting the communication number before sliding the card into his pocket. "Thanks…I mean thank you". He said quickly as he almost slipped back into his real voice, thankfully the Corpsman didn't notice, maybe the Nova Force, Kraglin told him about rotted their minds or something, as the Corpsman gave him another little nod before walking away, leaving Peter to finally enter the building.

"He's fine". Alezduran confirmed, watching the boy disappear and took a deep breath, something Yondu also did, on the shuttle with no one around to see, as the folded his hands against his head and just waited, now it was all up to Peter…the damn boy better not disappoint him.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

Like everything expected on Xander, it was clean surfaces and reflective, as Peter approached the Receptionist and handed over the data stick, he had no idea what was on it. Yondu did not give him the information because it didn't matter; all that did was getting access. Peter was wondering what the big deal was, and the real reason he had to dress up like a girl, as the Receptionist, who clearly had done it before swiped the stick, gave him, well her the once over, before directing Peter into the elevator.

As the floors sped by Peter run through everything in his head once more, since there was no way to back out now, as the doors to the opulent suite on the top floor opened, and out of habit he begun to look around for things to lift, before his eyes fell on the drinks cabinet. Oh the Mark liked his drinks alright, as with skill Peter mixed the elaborate cocktail, wondering for a second how it really tasted.

"Ok Peter keep focused" he muttered to himself, as he ripped off the gem from the ring on his finger ripped it in half and watch it dissolve perfectly in, from where he was standing there was no camera that could have picked up on it. As behind him, he felt the heavy unfamiliar steps come into the room, and immediately flashed his sweetest smile.

Senator Kaneden Kruger was dressed in long pastel robes, like so many of the senators, took one look at Peter and just furrowed his heavy brow. As the Terran tried to hide his intimidation, he was big, almost as big as Yondu (even though Yondu wasn't exactly that tall, but he made up for it in intimidation), and these two could be brothers if not for the species difference, as Peter just smiled coyly…or what he thought was, he had only read the word in a book and wondered if the expression on his face matched it.

"General Bromgar requested me for you…he said you needed to unwind, because you're so noble and work so hard" Peter had no idea who the hell General Bromgar was, but it was something Yondu had instructed him to say, and then his mind begun to overthink things. What if Kruger was going to call Bromgar to see if it was true? Oh god Peter was going to die…in a dress!

The Senator beady eyes looked Peter up and down, in a way that made his skin crawl, as the Senator licked his big fat lips. "Hmmm, well he seems to know what I like…good for him." As he stepped closer, Peter almost instinctively stepped back, as his hands fell on the two glasses. "Would you like a drink, it's a very warm day, and this might make it a bit more…pleasurable." Peter chose the last word carefully, as the Senator clearly agreed, and got closer yet his eyes never off Peter, as the Terran passed the drink over and caught the scent of the Xandarian musk…something he knew from growing up with the Ravagers. This guy was hot…for Peter!

Peter tried to keep the sweet smile on his face, as the Senator took the glass and drunk it quickly his Adams apple bobbing, as Peter followed suit. The drink was strong; as the Senator licked his lips and placed the glass down, grabbing Peter's hand in the process. "Why don't you come and sit on my lap, and we can get to know each other a little better." Everything Peter knew, begun to push itself to the foreground, this guy was a bastard, hell even the Ravagers had standards…and this guy was a Senator!

Peter making it at least seem he was willing placed down the glass, and let the Senator lead him to the chair, as he turned Peter so the Terran was now sitting in his lap, as Peter's stomach flopped nervously, willing for the plan to go ahead, or this guy was going to be pissed off very soon, as the Senator, moved forward, and reaching down begun to stroke Peter's leg slowly, as Peter tried to seem like he had done this before, as the Senator large sweaty hand reached the hem of his dress. Peter took an inward breath willing for this to work, as the Senator released his hand, and Peter heard him flop back onto the seat, his mouth open.

For a moment, Peter thanked any god that might be out there that the pill Kraglin had given him had neutralized the alcohol he had put in the drink. He had half an hour if he was lucky, and he better not waste a second of it, as he got up from the seat turning away from the Senator and made his way over to the air vent. It was the next room, it was only the next room as he and made his way over to the air vent, which were strangely similar to the Elector and pulling the pulse screwdriver that was embedded in his hairpiece, the locks swung open, and Peter unceremoniously begun to drag his body through.

Thankfully he was so small it was an easy fit, as using the directions Yondu had made him memorize, he turned the shafts silently and with ease until he came to the trophy room. For want of a better word, and Peter couldn't think if a better one at that moment. As he got closer to the vent on the other side and freed it from its place, as it clattered to the ground with an echo that made Peter cringe as he pulled himself free and slipped silently onto the floor.

The air was colder, possible to preserve something as Peter looked at the jewels in the force fields that stood pride of place that just glittered at him. Peter after so many years with the Ravagers knew the worth of these items, and begun to wonder how impressed Yondu would be if he stole some of this shit…but then remembered his mission, Yondu had given him this job and this job alone. As he came to the center of the room and the orb. Yondu had no idea what it contained, or so he claimed, it's metallic case a sharp contrast to rest the room, as Peter pulled the band, from his head, letting his blond, brown hair fell around his face, expanded it into the disruptor, and held it against the force field

Peter immediately pressed the disruptor against the force field, which immediately begun to shake. He had no idea how it was done, all Yondu would say was that it was "Ravager tech", but what he did know what that he had a ten second window to get the orb out before it closed again. He wished he could have had a generator to do the job for him, but they were clunky, and he could never have fit it in the dress!

Careful not to touch the sides, since doing so would have cut his hand clear off, he put his hand in equally aware of the how hot the lasers felt, as his hand closed on the orb, and he yanked it free a second before the disruptor cut out and the force field slipped back, now guarding it's very empty place, as Peter slid the orb containing God knows what into his pocket and felt an exhilaration, his first job and he had done it brilliantly.

Now all he had to do was slip through the air vent, back to the hopefully, really hopefully still unconscious Senator and walk out of the door. As the plan ran through his head once more, he was suddenly disturbed by the sounds of a small knocking on part of the wall, it wasn't loud but enough to draw his attention, and there it was again as curiosity overrode common sense telling to get the hell out of there as he approached the wall panel, looking closer he could see it, was a secret door that had been cut in the wall carefully, which he could only see because he had been trained to by the Ravagers who had also taught him to pick locks, as knowing that Yondu was going to kill him royally, if he didn't get out since he had only ten minutes left.

With ease thanks to his small hands, as he put placed the pulse screwdriver, against the small keyhole, as the panel, now revealed to be a small room slid open slowly…and what Peter saw almost make him throw up with shock


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, the latest chapter. Thanks for all the reviews likes and follows xx**

**Chapter 3**

"He's going to kill you; he's going to kill you". Peter could only stare, in total horror at the sight in front of him. He had seen it all in his years with the Ravagers, burns, knife wounds, death including his own mother, but he had never seen this.

The walls were spattered with blood, some looked fresher, but some was baked on and hardened, the metallic smell hit his nose and almost make him sick as his eyes forced on the girl on the ground. She was about Peter's age, her dress maybe once had been green, but was spattered with blood, as logic returned to Peter in an instant.

Stepping into the room, oh he didn't want to, he really didn't want to, but the girl was a few feet away and he had too. Trying to ignore the blood, as he knelt down, the girl almost flinched at his presence; her hair was black and reflected the light coming into the room. "It's ok, it's ok I'm here to help". Peter said, as he inspected the chain that was running from the wall into the cuffs on the girl's hand, Peter had seen she had tried to claw it off, and her nails on her other hand were bloody and broken.

"He takes us and kills us…he makes us watch". The girl managed to gasp out, her eyes red-rimmed as Peter followed her gaze to several feet away, where he could make out the dead body of the little girl, lying naked, her body twisted into an unnatural position, even though Peter could see her throat had been slit, adding to the blood stained floor.

"He did it two days ago…he made me watch". The girl broke into Peter's thoughts as he bent over, and pulling the out pulse screwdriver begun to unshackle her, noticing that she was still wearing shoes, which was something. "Can you walk?" he asked trying to keep serious, while bricking it that it was clearly the Senator that was doing this, something he asked the girl in confirmation who could only nod.

Oh shit the Senator, he would be coming round, oh shit he had to get out of here. Pulling the girl to her feet, Peter was pleased to see she could at least walk and noticed how she winced when he brought her out of the cell. "You're a boy". The girl said in absolute bewilderment, as Peter let his voice drop back to his masculine tone, "Yeah I am, I am a boy and I'm going to get you out of here. Come on, we can get through the vent".

Peter assured her, as he was about to bring her over to the mouth of the exit, as he heard a voice coming in from all direction, at least it seemed. "What the hell, where is that girl?" It was the Senator, he sounded a bit groggy, but he was fully compos mentis, and shit he knew.

Oh hell, Peter thought as he immediately slammed the vent shut, and leaving the girl propped against the wall he dashed over to the main door, the one he didn't use but now could hear footsteps of as least five guards that had been summoned falling on the ornate stone floor that were quickly approaching.

He briefly wondered if he should just open it, show them the girl and the Nova Corps would arrive, but then again they were his guards, they were probably in on it. His hand dropped to the communicator to call Yondu then he stopped himself, no he wouldn't call Yondu. Yondu had given him a solo mission, he had to get the girl out…then he would call Yondu.

As he rushed over to the window and looked outside they were about a hundred floors, from where he stood to the ground, but there was a ledge running from one end to the other, and perhaps to an exit, the ledge it wasn't wide, but it wasn't windy…maybe they had a chance.

Peter had no idea if he was scared of heights, but this seemed the best time to test it, as he picked up a chair, that was in the room for some reason, perhaps the Senator liked to sit whilst he was torturing the girls, lifted it, and hit it against the corner of the glass, the weakest point.

Almost instantly cracks begun to appear on the glass, as he hit it again, and it shattered raining fragments onto the world below. "Come on," he told the girl who was still standing at the window trembling widely, who took one look at the only exit and just shook her head. "I can't" she whispered, as even under the circumstances Peter just rolled his eyes.

"Look come with me if you want to live, I can get us out of here". From the look on his face, which he could see reflected in her eyes, she finally agreed, as ignoring the fragments of the glass on the ledge, hand in hand they both stepped outside. Next to her, Peter was on the very edges as the wind, almost unknown on the ground whipped past him, as he glanced down, and his stomach lurched, at the world beneath him.

If he fell he'll wind up as a smear of red blood on the pavement, as still gripping the girl's hand, he begun to slow walk to the edge, there had to be a way out, a door, even an open window, as they turned the corner carefully, and both of them almost wept with relief at the sight of the veranda.

Finally luck was smiling on them, it was well kept, well maintained, and Peter could see a small scaffold left by a window washer, finally all he had to do was get the girl over, and get themselves down.

Their feet, hitting the concrete they made it halfway, until Peter could sense the blaster fire behind him, and managed to pull himself and the girl down, as blaster fire sailed over his head, they knew where they were and it would only be a matter of seconds, as he came to the "vehicle". He remembered that was what they were called on earth, when he saw a news report of two window washers trapped on The World Trade Centre and shook the memory away.

He had never even been to the World Trade Centre, even though he always wanted to. Focusing his mind, he got to the vehicle and pushed the girl inside, as once more blaster fire appeared around them, one of them he could see from the corner of his narrowly missing his arm by a millimetre, Peter could already see the scenario in his head, even if he got down the building, he and the girl could still get hit, as he looked around and just smiled.

"Take the vehicle a few metres down and just stop it," he told the girl who taking the pulley in her hands immediately obliged, as Peter raced over to the hose in the corner.

A minute later, the Senator came into the garden, looking several shades of pissed off, flanked by six of his guards, with their blaster rifles all trained at as Peter who tried to show his bravado and begun to fail, as the Senator cleared his throat. "You little bitch, you utter bitch…do you think you're going to get away with this?"

Peter blinked, he still thought he was a girl, the absurdity of this almost made him laugh, as he made his cockiest face. "Actually yeah I do", realizing that he had spoken in his real voice, ignoring the look on the Senators face, who was mentally putting the pieces together, and seemed to be brushing it off, before continuing. "What do you think you can do, you pathetic little child".

"Just this" Immediately Peter pulled the pulse screw out of his hair, activated it and threw it to the ground, and not for the first time in his life Peter wished Yondu was there to see this, as the electric charge fell to the ground.

Peter got a note of satisfaction as the guards all hit the ground, the metal on their boots acting as conductors, as they all writhed as electricity charged through them, courtesy of the water Peter had sprinkled from the hose. Peter expected the Senator to look shocked, perhaps know he was beaten, instead Peter almost instantly stepped back almost off the edge of the building, as the Senator pulled out his own blaster. "Come with me now, or just jump…make your choice". The cold voice, the one that had killed all those girls rang in Peter's brain as he chose a third option, and with a smirk, he stepped backwards from the building.

**Oh cliffhanger lol xx**

**please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just like to take this moment to say this story is dedicated to Cheri0427, the lady of awesomeness xx**

**Chapter 4**

In Peter's head he had calculated it perfectly, but the reality of it was different, as with the hose in his hand, which he had carefully obscured from the Senator, when he jumped from the building. The plan was to slide from building, onto the vehicle, three floors below, sadly after a few second of hanging in mid-air, in which Peters pathetic life flashed before him, he took a moment to notice how screwed up it was

As Peter felt himself fall towards the vehicle, realising he was going to miss it, as he reached out his hand, and prayed to God that it worked, as the metal vehicle got closer and closer, which he knew was happening In the blink of an eye but for some reason dragged on, perhaps his life really was flashing in front of him, he thought, to himself, as finally his body collided with the vehicle.

Dropping the hose, he begun to scramble over the guard, the shoes he was wearing, the stupid girl's shoes were almost causing him to slip, as he felt something grab him by the scruff of the neck, and try to pull him over.

Looking up he could see the girl concerned face, as he managed to drag his body over, and for a second all he could do was take a deep breath, from the fear and adrenaline, on the vehicle floor, as he almost laughed.

Pulling himself to his feet, he quickly looked up; too narrowly miss the blaster fire which was now being rained upon him by the Senator, so the bastard still hadn't given up, even though he was a crap shot.

Any other day, Peter may have given his dues just for trying, now he just wanted him to piss off, as he pulled his communicator out of his pocket, to call Yondu only to have it blown out by a blaster shot a second later. With the remains falling to the earth in fragments, Peter cursed himself, he needed to call Yondu, oh God Yondu was going to kill him since he had screwed up so badly.

"Hold on", he told the girl, as in a sharp contrast to their drama, they sailed down the building with ease, with only then Peter realized that he knew nothing about this girl, aside from under the grime and her own torn dress, she was very pretty with amber eyes, and taller than him, by several inches.

"What's your name?" He managed to get out, his breath returning with ease

"Cheri, I'm thirteen, my parents sold me to a brothel and they sent me here". Cheri said, with a note of bitterness in her voice, as Peter just sighed.

Peter wasn't surprised by this undercurrent in Xandarian society…if anything looked shiny on the surface; he knew it would look like shit underneath.

"Don't worry Cheri, I'm gonna help you".

"Well you got me out of there, so you know".

No more words needed to be said as the ground finally appeared beneath them, as Peter jumped off the vehicle and held his arms out for Cheri who immediately did as he desired, and Peter couldn't help but notice how warm and soft she felt, even if she was covered with grime and had a look on her face older than the rest of her body.

He hadn't spent that much time around woman in years, and it was a stupid thing to think, as once again, the air around them was suddenly filled with blaster fire, by more guards, or perhaps it was the same ones from the room since the screwdriver's electric charge wasn't that long suddenly appeared to silence the pair once and for all.

These guys, unlike the Senator, knew how to handle a blaster as Peter noticed the Senator in the mix, and the pissed off look on his face, as taking the Cheri's hand; he fled down the street, with the guard's still opening fire…in a public area.

"God are they thick or what?" He suddenly exclaimed, as he saw a young man in a suit filming it on his communicator, and rushing past snatched it out of his hand. He didn't apologise for this, Ravagers didn't apologise for anything, and the bastard was filming two kids in distress instead of calling the…

Quickly Peter reached into his pocket releasing his hold on Cheri in the process, but even though she had been tied up for God knows how long she managed to keep up with him, by pure desperation as he pulled the card given to him earlier which had survived intact and hastily dialled the numbers as a familiar voice came through, but Peter didn't give the opportunity to speak further

"Corpsman Dey, it's Peter, well Petra…you met me earlier, I was dressed like a girl. I'm really a boy, and I just rescued a girl from Senator Kruger. He's been killing girls."

There was a silence as Peter heard the Corpsman's voice, saying the only word anyone could under the circumstances, as Peter took a moment to take a breath, and to scratch the back of his neck which was beginning to itch for some reason.

"What?"

"Ok, just meet me in the city centre by that fountain thing, and I dunno bring back up or something, I've got several hard bastards firing at me right now". Peter immediately clicked off the call and dialled the other number, one he knew by heart.

"Yondu, its Quill. I did the job, but it went strange meet me at…" Peter finished with the same location, as he heard Yondu swearing so loud, that Cheri looked over at the aggressive tone.

"Is that your dad?" Cheri got out, beginning to lose her breath, as the sight of the bedraggled teens running through the streets was drawing more attention, as Peter pulled her into an ally which he knew was a short cut, and the men that were following, even though, the blaster fire seemed to have died down, footsteps disappeared for a moment, but Peter knew this could be a ruse as he increased speed. "No, he's my Captain, I'm a Ravager".

Cheri seemed to slow down, for a second, but Peter didn't. "You're a what?"

"Ravager, I'm in training, it's a long story" a really long one, Peter thought to himself, as the pair turned the corner, and both sagged with relief at the sight of the Corpsman, several more than just Dey. As he got closer, he thought he recognised a few of them from his lookouts, not that he was going to advertise that to their faces, as with Cheri almost collapsing, they immediately rushed to her aid, it being obvious she was the worst of the two.

From the moment he had rescued her, Cheri had shown her stoicism, until this moment and it not for a female Corps grabbing her she would have passed out on the floor, as Dey turned to Peter, taking in his torn dress and masculine tone, and just looked slightly bewildered.

"Senator Kruger takes kids sold to brothels like Cheri and he kills them". Peter quickly filled in the Corpsman, as Cheri now returning to herself begun to interject, the rest. "Please, can you stop him?" The teenage girl begged as from the looks on the Corpsmen's faces they would immediately begin to investigate and arrest. "So where do you come into all of this," He asked Peter who automatically went dry. Oh shit, he was a Ravager, in training or not he was also a look out as his mind thought for something to say, as suddenly he felt the hairs on his neck stand up on end.

Before Peter could even think, before he knew what he was doing, the blaster in Dey's holster was suddenly in his hands, as he turned round and fired. It was a congested area, a crowd had gathered to witness the bruised and bloody teens, yet somehow the shot fired past all of them, crossing through the crown, as if there was nothing, as Senator Kruger, still flanked by his guards, had rushed to the area, and was now the only one on the ground having convulsions from the shot Peter had fired.

For a moment there was a silence in the air, as eyes darted back and forth, everyone taking in the sight of the boys eyes blazing bright green, as a wind seemed to pick up and was rushing through his blond hair, before Peter stopped and just blinked looking down at the blaster in his hands like it was a foreign object, which he promptly dropped

"What the hell", Dey exclaimed, as several members of the Corps rushed over to begin the arrest, as Peter suddenly heard a familiar sound, and even after all the shit couldn't suppress the grin, before turning to Cheri. "Are you going to be alright? Is she going to be alright?" He addressed the latter part of the question to the Corpsmen, who nodded in the affirmative. "She can't go home to her parents, their assholes". Peter stated, which Cheri quickly confirmed, as she moved close to Peter, as a shadow fell across the ground, causing Peter to look up. "And speaking of assholes."

The sight of the Ravager shuttle automatically caused the Nova Corps to pull out their own blasters minus the ones who were currently apprehending the Senator and his goons.

"Look' I've got to go, but take care of yourself" Peter sighed, the adrenaline beginning to wear off and he was exhausted, as the shuttle stopped, mid-air and revealed it's tractor beam.

"Ok…thank you Peter, just thank you". The same could be said for Cheri, who looked exhausted, as she quickly grabbed Peter, and kissed him on the lips. For a moment, Peter savoured it; it was warm and nice, as he felt his body respond to her touch. Pulling away, however, his surprise was hastily replaced by bravado, as he stepped into the tractor beam, the same that had whisked him from Earth, all those years before.

Feeling himself rise from the surface, he couldn't resist one more thing.

"I hope you remember this day…the day you met the great Star Lord". He yelled, as seeing Yondu standing by the porthole, his arms crossed and his face flat, Peter had a sudden moment of fear…Yondu was going to kill him!

As Peter, disappeared into the shuttle, which moved away from the surface, Dey just turned to the teenage girl next to him in confusion.

"What the hell did he say", and all Cheri could do was shrug. "I have no idea".

To be continued, more rounding up the story…and what was in the Orb?

**Please review, I find it so encouraging xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, the final chapter. Thanks to everyone xx**

**Chapter 5**

Peter stepped back onto the shuttle, feeling a myriad of exhaustion and exhilaration. His first solo job, he had pulled it off as he made his way back to the small bridge, to see Kraglin and Alezduran, turning to look at him in total amazement. "How the hell did you hit that old bastard, I've calibrated it, you shot before you turned round. There was no way you could have seen him", the hybrid asked, as Kraglin just signed. "Look, I told you he's got good instincts…just leave it as that". The first mate stated as all three of them looked up to see Yondu coming into the bridge,

Peter, still in his ripped dress, breathlessly couldn't say anything; he had just ripped the blaster on impulse, as he reached up and scratched the back of his neck, when he heard familiar footsteps approaching and looked up just in time for Yondu to smack him on the back of the head.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" he yelled at the boy, before turning to the others on the bridge. "And you two put the shuttle on autopilot and piss off for a while. I want to have a little chat with Mr Quill here".

Wordlessly both Xandarian, hybrids or otherwise did as ordered, as Yondu sat down in the Captain's chair, and gestured for Peter to do the same, as even after all the shit he had just been put through, he begun to feel really worried.

He knew he had screwed up and perhaps drawn attention to the Ravagers as he begun to tell Yondu everything, starting from where he had succeeded in knocking out the Senator, rescuing Cheri to the pickup, as Yondu just sat, his closed hands leaning against his lips, thoughtfully as Peter finally handed over the orb, which Yondu took and just stared at him, as Peter's mind begun to rake for something to say.

"Look I know I screwed up the mission, but I couldn't just leave her there, Kruger kills kids Yondu; I could have wound up in there if the drugs didn't work". He finished before Yondu, looked up from his hands and just blinked his red eyes.

"You're an idiot, you know that, Quill, I told you to not contact me until you were out of there. But I expect you to contact me if this shit happens. I could have had you and that girl out of the building in seconds, instead of all this". Yondu sighed and shook his head, pulling out a bottle of the Zatoan, the beer Peter had made for him which was stronger than the rest so only saved for Yondu and two glasses, pouring both and handing one to Peter.

"You're bloody hopeless, but you completed the mission and got a child killer arrested, so not bad. You've got good instincts Quill and can adjust them quickly. So for your first time not bad, but call my next time it goes wrong". Yondu watches as the boy drink the beer and looked like he was going to choke, as the Captain drained his with ease.

"Yeah, my first kiss too". Peter smiled at the memory of Cheri's lips, as felt the heat rising to his cheeks, as Yondu just shook his head, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips, as he dismissed the boy to get himself cleaned with the Eclector already appearing into view.

Yondu took the shuttle off autopilot and docked it with ease, a few of the hanger coming out to congratulate the boy on coming back. Since they had placed a few bets on if he would return in one piece or not, and a few had already considered asking Yondu for his room since he was one of the few who had his own one.

That night in the mess, Peter regaling them with his adventure, as they drunk his beer and celebrated, even though they never needed a good reason to, Yondu had noticed he was still wearing his nail varnish, which seemed stubborn to remove but was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, as he watched Peter for a moment before returning to his office next to the bridge and pulled out the orb.

The buyer didn't specify not looking into the contents as Yondu clicked open the orb, pulled out the data chip and inserted it into his computer. There he watched as the sickening acts of rape and violence flashed across the screen, some no older than three, the rest more like Peter's age as he watched a toddler having her throat slip, her eyes wide open with fear, looking for safety that never came.

Yondu after years of being a Ravager, after years of neglect and the pain of his own childhood had standards, hell even a moral code. And the pride of Xandarian society indulged in this level of sickness to these orphans or children sold to brothels, as he felt a knot in his stomach recognising several Senators aside from the bastard who were indulging in this.

Pulling the chip out he made an immediate call, not to the broker who had arranges this, but the actually buyer who for some reason thought anagramming the name would ensure Yondu wouldn't see it in a heartbeat.

The face of Irani Rael, appeared on the screen, and Yondu noticed how tired she looked, the little girl's body in the room must have been found and now there was an investigation, but Yondu had the solidest part of the evidence in his possession and he wasn't going to let it go just like that, as he pulled out of couple of beers from the fridge and cracked one open.

"So the crème of Xandarian society are a bunch of kiddy fiddlers and murders". Yondu didn't have time for formalities or what passed for them in their usual exchanges, as Irani just sighed and a look of guilt passed over her face.

"We've heard rumours for years, but too protected, too clever and then our Intel said that Kruger kept it like a trophy…you must understand why we couldn't go in ourselves to get it. We have no idea how far it filtered down…hence the reason we contacted the brokers to contact you".

Yondu did understand, he knew how the top tier of society liked to live, and he was a Ravager, at least his people did things differently.

"So, is the bastard in custody?" He asked as Irani nodded

"Straight at the moment he regained consciousness, we also found more evidence in his office and home, and that girl who was rescued is going to testify."

"What will happen to her".

"Counselling, making sure she will not go back to her family, and…"

"And you find her a good family, none of this orphanage or foster care system bollocks Irani, she deserves better than that". Yondu interjected as Irani's well-maintained eyebrows shot up.

"Sentimentality from you Udonta, this is rare."

She was a Ravagers first kiss, and I've got a feeling that he might want to check up on her, Yondu thought, but what he said was

"Kid deserves a better home is all, she was sold to a brothel by her own parents…or so I learned" He finished quickly, shit that boy was making him soft, after all.

As Irani cocked her head, "Well you're one to talk since the reports came in stating that the girl was rescued, by a boy, dressed up brilliantly like a girl who is apparently also a Ravager. Care to explain that?"

Yondu shrugged and tried to answer as nonchalantly as possible "He's a crewmembers son, been here for a couple of years. And your Intel or lack of it put him in serious danger, forcing to take risks that no Ravager ever should".

"Caring for a child, strange sentiment from you". As Irani exhaled. "Look Udonta, this is going to cause a stir on Xander, the press are already sniffing at my door, and everyone wants answers. So I would prefer to finish out business once and for all. Do you have the evidence?"

Yondu held up the orb containing the chip and leaned back thoughtfully. "You know I've been thinking, due to the efforts of this Ravager and the simple fact that you declined to provide enough Intel. I know of serval worlds who would love this information very much, perhaps even use it to undermine that stupid war you have with the Kree". Yondu watched as his words caused a ripple on Nova Primes face and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, Udonta?"

This was Yondu's favourite part of any negotiation; as he casually leaned back and cracked open another beer savouring the liquid pouring down his throat.

"The contract was a hundred thousand units…and I want double that". The edge on the end of the statement made it clear, but to Irani's credit and perhaps she was having the shittiest day year, she didn't even blink or try to barter. If only everyone could be this easy, as she picked up her pad and begun to tap in some numbers, as Yondu's own pad immediately began to beep and the two hundred was deposited in his account.

"You bastard Udonta". Was all she could say in an attempt to get in the last word, while the Captain of the Ravagers just sneered as he forwarded the information on the data chip.

Well as always Irani, it's been a pleasure doing business with you…let's do it again sometimes".

Nova Prime begun to mouth something beginning with a hard "Fuc..." as Yondu turned the screen off and leaned back smugly looking at his pad. Not too bad for a simple days work, as he opened the accounts to direct a fragment into Peter's account.

One he had opened on the boys request since he knew along with everyone that Peter wanted his own M-Ship, even if he couldn't fly yet so a fragment of his wages was directed into it every week, along with the errands and the beer he was amassing a small fortune, Yondu wondered how much the boy should get then recalled the shit the boy had gone through…and that he hadn't called him and frowned.

Peter hadn't called him even when he was being fired at, was there still more to this. Peter had seemed more jovial than he had been in ages, but Yondu couldn't place his finger that there was still more to this, as he found himself directing the original hundred thousand units into his account. Hell the boy deserved it, his first mission had been a success, which as per terms of his original deal with the Terran now left flying…he had a feeling Peter would be a natural. As he cracked open another beer and chuckled softly. "This is going to be interesting".

**The end, well until the next part. Peter isn't a full Ravager yet. And this will not be easy!**


End file.
